renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace
Grace loves to sing. Be careful because sometimes she just bursts into song: ♫♪♫ In the army. Come on, protect the motherland. In the army. Come on and join your fellow man. In the army. . . ♫♪♫ - CURRENT IMPORTANT STORY THEMES - Elmix, her Luv is Commander of the Phoenix Legion. Now at war with the Celtic Alliance they step into the fold of war again and again. When he was injured the first time, she had to assume command of the Phoenix Legion. For nearly a week she held the border, steadfast and determined. However, then the Celtic Alliance's best weapon (the sneaky armies of Laighean) landed in Liverpool and made their way to the border to deal blows upon her army. (Also at the border were Kelster and Jasmine, the Royal army. The King Rothgar was in it.) Her foot and boot cut up horribly Grace had to sit out only one day, but twas too late . . The army was disbanded and soon after that the border fell. After the border fell the capital was easy for the Celtic Alliance. They took up Kendal in only two days time. During this time of intense war Grace sucks up as much army knowledge as she can. She learns to fence and fight, anything that anyone will teach her. ABOUT GRACE THE CHARACTER: Grace Garland de Grey was once a slave. She swore to herself that she would never again be held against her will and she would never allow this to happen to others either. No longer a captive now, she is proactive! She is clever and can sometimes be impulsive. Of course she has learned to investigate a little more now before diving into a battle plan. Not all allies can be trusted. (The Montys lied to her. She abhors lies.) She looks for the good in all people. She doesn't understand criminals, but she still feels for them when they are hurt or upset. She does not forgive betrayals easily. If she can she considers it a great victory because most people can not do it. She was born in Westmorland and has held several offices in her community: Two-term Countess Repeat mayor of Egremont President of the White Sails Yacht Guild Army Logistic Officer - Knights of Phoenix Friend, supporter and mentor to many |~ |= . ..)_).....|~ )_) ...)__)...)_) )__) ..)___)..)__) )___) .)____).)___) | | |__, ......................./ WSYG President VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Find her under Grace.De.Grey GRACE'S LIFE - THE TIMELINE: January 6th, 1459 : United_We_Stand (Landon) buys Grace her first pair of boots. :D February 14th, 1459: Landon sends a pink rose to Grace with this message: My Dearest Grace, I send you this rose as a token of my appreciation for the time we have spent together these last 2 months. The time since our meeting in Penrith has passed quickly, and far more pleasantly than I could ever have hoped for. Your presence and company have made my days bright. Your sparkling eyes are like the shining of the moonlight upon the most still of waters. Your long hair is like a beautiful cloak, gracing your shoulders. Your beauty makes the rose look like a common weed, and your lips are as the sweetest honey. May you accept this rose as a small token of my love for you. Always yours, Landon June, 8th, 1459: You have leveled up. (Her first bread comes out of the oven.) August 1st, 1459: Grace receives confirmation that Landon is indeed dead. He was killed in a fight with Irish pirates. He saved the ship but they could not save his life. For months she retreats into the church to mourn. ( (____ See RP: http://tinyurl.com/GraceDeGreyDark ____) ) December 25th, 1459: When Grace reappears from the church she celebrates Christomas alone. She realizes she must seek to reclaim her life and live it to the fullest. Spring/Summer 1460: Grace serves a few terms as mayor of Egremont. August 1460: She serves two terms as Countess. 1460 (Her Bday): She receives a beautiful bouquet of flowers from the Handsome mayor of Egremont, Eldarad. She notes in her journal *Sometimes I think I am too busy and I am too stressed, but then Eldarad makes me laugh and I feel much better. He is such an amazing surprise in my life and I often think I do not deserve such happiness. * November 1460: Grace's second term as Countess finally over and she retires for a time. She only steps foot in the council halls once or twice a month, but she continues to support the county and it's ongoing efforts. December 1461: Grace and Eldarad call it quits. As soon as it started it seemed to have run its course. She picks herself up and moves ahead. She still regards him as a good friend and supports his efforts. February 1461: Elmix returns from travels in Europe and meets up with Grace in the tavern. They hit it off immediately, already having been friends for some time. He decides to court her. A very handsome and accomplished general courting her? She is very pleased. He brings her flowers and calls her Princess. She is very impressed with his talent, enthusiasm and charming wit. She marches with him at every opportunity. To be at his side in battle will be her proudest moment. July 11 1461: Grace becomes a miller. Aug 1461: Grace is elected to Council under Kei. She runs TM, Sheriff and Judge offices, etc. After the term she goes on political vacation! YAY! Oct. 29, 1461: Grace joins the KoP army and is named Knight of the KoP. Finally marching with Elmix by his side. He makes her logistics officer. She is very pleased. Nov 11, 1461: You have hit Dippy1. You've caused a serious injury. (A spy perhaps runs into her sword. Oops. Sorry there bud. Oh no. He's dead. :( Bummer. ) Nov 14, 1461: Grace is elected to Council again. This time she is Spokesperson. Dec 2, 1461: Elmix gives Grace food, bandages and other gifts to sustain her. She writes him a love note in response. They wait for the NNGO . . some more. :) Jan 5, 1462: They finally meet up with the NNGO armies near Carlisle: 05/01/1462 04:16 : Walking on the beach you find a very nicely carved piece of wood. You might use it as an oar. 05/01/1462 04:08 : Rareit hit you with their sword. This blow hasn't wounded you 05/01/1462 04:08 : You have been attacked by the army "NNGO VII - Oops Part 2" lead by Donnor, the army "NNGO IX - Baby Mama Drama" lead by Anto_capone, and the army "Furious Vengeance" lead by Cheatorious. Jan 5,1462: Elmix is injured. 06/01/1462 04:08 : You have been attacked by the army "NNGO IX - Baby Mama Drama" lead by Anto_capone, the army "NNGO VII - Oops Part 2" lead by Donnor, and the army "Furious Vengeance" lead by Cheatorious. 07/13/1461 04:11: You have hit Paoloemilio. You have caused a serious injury. 13/01/1461 04:11: You have hit Jade. You have caused a grievous injury. 13/01/1461 04:11: You have hit Miss_deirde. This blow was most likely fatal. 15/01/1462 04:11 : You have hit Buadhach. You have caused a light injury. 15/01/1462 04:11 : Iroh hit you with their sword. You have been lightly wounded 03/02/1462 04:11 : Overton hit you with their sword. This blow hasn't wounded you 03/02/1462 04:11 : You started the fight with the army "KoW - Legio X Equestris" lead by Coloumb, the army "NNGO IX - Baby Mama Drama" lead by Snarkface, the army "Laighean's Celtic Warriors" lead by Sixpacks, the army "Furious Vengeance" lead by Barbatos, the army "Guardians of Laighean" lead by Annew1199, the army "Laighean's Guard" lead by Mikeythegoalie, the army "Celtic Legion of Laighean" lead by Flannacan, the army "Chonnacht Guard" lead by Kczuma, and the army "NNGO VII - Oops Part 2" lead by Donnor. THE WHOLE BACKSTORY: Grace was born to the well off Garland family. Her father unknowingly stumbled into dealings with a criminal group. She kept her father's dealings to herself, but silence didn't protect her. On Grace's 12th birthday she and her friend were out climbing trees and heard a group of men. They stayed quiet, but the men found them and they were captured. She met a man they called Count K. He was linked to her father's criminal group and told her that she knew too much. Grace spent years in captivity blaming herself for her friend's abduction. She saw her friend occasionally during their servitude. Grace served Count K and her friend served Count G. Grace was known to the Count as Christi and her friend was now called Amanda. Grace served as the Count's personal servant, taking care of his kitchen and food service. He trusted her immensely because she did not have the malice to hurt him. One day Count K had her packed up on a ship. He said something about her being a woman now worth money. Once they had sailed for a day she found herself off the coast of England again. She just knew it. She took the first opportunity to slip away. She went to the back of the boat and jumped over. Once she hit the water she stayed under for what seemed like forever. Eventually she felt safe and couldn't hold her breath anymore. She slowly swam away from the ship, behind it. After a while she was on dry land and the boat was a dot on the horizon. She found herself quickly freezing in the winter air and she ran to the nearest chimney with smoke. Once inside a kind family's home she found out she was indeed in northern England. She was in Egremont! The family gave her a few bread and some rags and she was off, stopping every once in a while to eat or sleep. When she could not afford food she begged for it. She moved east to find her old home in Penrith. The Garland De Grey Estate was all she could think about. Through the driving snow and rain she thought about her family and her home. The Estate was so gorgeous in the winter. When it snowed the trees had a glow about them. It was so mesmerizing. She was looking forward to it. When she finally did get home she saw the snow covered trees that she remembered but the estate was bare and unkempt. There was no one in the house and key items were missing. The family had packed up for a trip, but where did they go? Had they been robbed? Did those men do something to her father? Her brothers and sisters? They had not left her much in the house but she found some of her things. One was an amulet her father had given to her. Once thought a burden to wear it for her father, she now thought it the greatest treasure she could ever own. She found a few things of her mothers. A rolling pin she held onto thinking about the many times her mother had used it to bake for the family. She too would use it to bake. Many things were still in the estate and in time she sold many of them to get a field and a beautiful horse. She named him Bliss. She started growing vegetables and ate them often. She enjoyed her independence but was often lonely. After a time she found more and more family members. Sadly, her parents were gone, but she had siblings and cousins. Oh joy! After growing in independence in Penrith she met a man named Uni. He was traveling to campaign for King of England. She was impressed by him and he encouraged her to move to Egremont. She did so and so begins the story of Grace.